1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and method for providing a notification on a wireless charging state of an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device a method of determining whether the electronic device is used by a user by using at least one sensor and providing a notification based on whether the electronic device is used by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electronic device such as a smartphone has begun to be used to support wireless charging. For example, when a user puts a smartphone on a wireless charging pad, a battery of the smartphone may be charged by electromagnetic induction between a transmission coil inside the wireless charging pad and a reception coil inside the smartphone.
Wireless charging may be classified into a method using magnetic resonance and a method using magnetic induction. In the case of a wireless charging method using magnetic induction, when the position of a transmission coil and the position of a reception coil are in close proximity to each other, charging is possible, and when the position of a transmission coil and the position of a reception coil are far away from each other or not matched, charging efficiency may drop or charging may stop.
Wireless charging may not be performed normally due to a positioning of an electronic device relative to a wireless charging pad. In general, it is difficult for a user to identify the position of a coil for wireless charging inside an electronic device. Additionally, it is difficult to identify the position of a transmission coil in a charging pad. A user might assume that a coil is disposed at the center of an electronic device or a charging pad, or that wireless charging is performed efficiently by matching the central axes of an electronic device and a charging pad to some degree. A user might put an electronic device on a wireless charging pad without being aware of wireless charging principles. However, in such cases, although it is possible that wireless charging efficiency drops or a battery is not charged at all, an electronic device does not provide a proper notification of these occurrences. As a result, a user may think that an electronic device is being charged at a sufficient rate, but upon checking the electronic device, the user may learn that the battery has not been substantially charged.
In other cases, a user may put an electronic device on a wireless charging pad and adjust its position in order to charge the electronic device. Alternatively, while putting an electronic device on a wireless charging pad, a user may perform a task such as executing an application or surfing the web regardless of charging. When an electronic device is used by a user in such a way, providing a notification that wireless charging is not being performed normally may cause a user to pause or stop a task being performed by the user.